Bella and Jasper's bonding time
by ramaya
Summary: Bella wants Jasper to feel like family and so they decided to go on bonding time..
1. The appointment

**A/N: Another story? Why yes, because otherwise my other one-shot felt so lonely (I'm still trying to get rid of the old Albus thing..*shudders*. All Right, I love Jasper, and I felt that Bella and Jasper _seriously _needed some normal not romance-involved bonding time. So here it is! OK disclaimer time *disclaims*. Done! This story is devoted to -once again- Pixiefanpire but also to NeverEverFaceTheDark for being such an awesome proof-reader though I lost your notes..whatevs, you still rock ;) On with the story!**

I was nervously shifting from one leg to another, as I stood waiting at the door for Jasper to come. It was about a week ago when I decided that I wanted some bonding time with Jasper, and he was okay with it if I were, but that he needed at least one day of hunting to be fully prepared. The other six days were needed to convince Edward. It took some effort, but in the end I managed to persuade him. The fifth day finally had its effects.

'Bella! Have you gone out of your mind?! I understand that you want to have some sort of a bond with him, but can you not wait until you are less fragile? Do you even realize how dangerous it is to be around him, for all we know, he could kill you and-'

'And you couldn't and you are completely safe to be around?' I pointed out, maybe a little too harsh, because he winced a bit when I said this.

'No Bella, please try to understand,-'

'I _do _understand you, I _know _he is the most dangerous with the most potential to kill me, and I _know _that I want him as a brother before I am changed! Please try to understand _me_!'

I was near tears now, and truthfully, I did not understand at all why I wanted a relationship with Jasper so badly, but Edward did thankfully.

'I understand,' sighed Edward.

'Thank you very much.'

'This has been bugging you for a while, hasn't it?'

'Yes!' I exclaimed. Oops, a little too loud. I continued in a whisper: 'But honestly, I do not understand why really, I mean I always wanted to be friends with Jasper, but I don't know why suddenly I want it so bad!'

'Well Bella, those emotions you are feeling are yours, but mostly also Jasper's.' Edward explained.

_What? _'What? Jasper wants to be friends with me _that_ much?' I was extremely surprised, wondering why Jasper would want this, I mean, I did not really know him, and was quite eager to find out his real him, because around me he always needed, or felt the need to hold back. But I didn't know he wanted to know me really. Edward, seeing the confusion written all over my face, started to explain.

'Yes. First of all, he would like to apologise to you about what happened on your birthday, _again_,' he said, reflecting on the well, million times that Jasper apologised for attacking me, making me depressed because Edward left, and making Edward almost kill himself and sure, maybe you should apologise if you do these things- or maybe one is sufficient- but seriously one is enough!

'Yeah, it is kind of getting annoying' I agreed with him, while he nodded.

'And he also really wants to get to know you, but most of all he wants you to know _him_. He tries to stay away from you as much as possible, and if you _are _near him, he continuously needs to hold back, otherwise he might lose self-control,-' ah, there is my answer.

'-but really, he is a cool guy.'

In the last bit it seemed a bit like Edward was defending him, but I didn't mind that much, because Edward probably _felt _the need to. Still, there was one thing not right.

'But if you knew all this, and defended him in the end as well, why didn't you agree?' I asked puzzled.

'Silly Bella,' he breathed in a voice which sent shivers down my spine, 'Don't you remember that vampires are commonly associated with death, and coffins, and moats, even for that matter?'

All right, the last part was indeed completely random, but I was compelled to agree.

'And I still think that this is one of the worst situations there'll ever be, but I heard his thoughts and I saw his emotions through you,' he briefly paused to chuckle over this, 'so I had no choice but to agree. And by the way, what kind of a fiancée would I be if I were to choose all of your decisions, how stupid they might be?'

Fiancée. God I hated that word. God probably also just hated me. He still found it awkward that I was willing to spend eternity with him, to give up my soul bla bla bla –seriously, what do you need a soul for when you are not dying and therefore not going to heaven?-, but was frightened to marry him. I was not frightened at all to marry him, it was just that I was afraid of other people their reaction. I mean, come on! What nineteen-year old is getting married?

'And don't think that I am going to sit at home stressing about whether my future wife is still alive and breathing!' Right. Like I was even considering that. Sometimes I felt that he definitely needed a hobby which did not remind him of me.

'I am going to stay near and have a close watch, wherever you go. Speaking of which, where _are _you guys going?' He asked curiously.

I decided to lie- I know I was the worst liar ever, but I just wanted to see the look on his face for even a millionth of a second.

'Oh, nothing special,' I said casually. 'I was thinking about a movie, or bungee jumping, or-'

He grabbed me by my wrists, frantically searching my eyes for the lie which was probably screaming and dancing around: 'I'm here! I'm here!'

A little smile curved up my lips and he let go of me, crossing his arms and pouting his lips.

'That was not funny.'

'That most certainly was funny. And I think that the way you are reacting right makes you a six-year old; which makes you quite adorable.'

'Thank you.' He said now, a little less annoyed with me

'No, thank _you_, for letting me do this,' I said, while snuggling into his arms and kissing him on the cheek.

'Bella, you remain a strange girl you know that?'

'And I will proudly remain so for the rest of eternity!' I exclaimed happily now, realizing that forever, is actually quite close when I came to think of it. Just a few more weeks, and it would be settled; but now, I have some bonding time with Jasper to go through.

'Um, Bella? Earth to Bella?' I was snapped out of my happy memory by a waving Jasper, and suddenly I was completely perked up and ready to go.

'Yeah! Ready whenever you are!' Wow, I was excited, and Jasper could feel it as well. A grin spread across his face as he said:

'Don't worry, half of your excitement is mine as well, I have been looking forward to this as well, but first,' and he started to look very serious now. O God, please no, no, no, no. Not _again_.

'I would like to apologise for what happened on your birthday, I mean, I cannot believe how stupid I was to-'

_Again_. 'Jasper.'

'I mean, I should've known better I mean come on-'

'Jasper.'

'And to even think that I could handle the responsibility to-'

'JASPER!' He jumped a little when I yelled. I immediately softened.

'I'm sorry Bella, I got a bit caught up in my apology that I didn't feel your,' he paused briefly to check my emotions I guess, 'utter annoyance.'

'It's all right, please, just don't apologise to me again okay?'

'Sure thing. Now let's go. Did you already have a plan for something to do?'

I've been thinking a lot about this, and first, I wanted to go to a movie, but then I decided that it was not very interacting. Then having dinner, but then I realized he was a vampire who thirsted human blood and me eating in front of him might just make it a tad harder for him to control himself. So the idea that I had was completely lame.

'Um,' I started hesitantly.

'Bella, I sense doubt. Relax, there is no need to stress,' he said grinning, and immediately I did so.

'Well, I was thinking about maybe just go to the park and talk to get to know each other better, you know, but if you think it is a stupid idea we'll just do something else and-'

'It is a great idea Bella, and quite frankly, I also had an idea myself.' While he said this I could have sworn I saw a mischievous glint appear in his butterscotch eyes.

Uh-oh, was I going to like this?

'Yes Bella, you are going to like this idea,' Jasper answered my thought.

Wait. Did he _answer _my thought? Wasn't Edward supposed to do this? And wasn't I immune to this with this stupid glitch in my brain?

'No Bella, I cannot read thoughts, but I sense your emotions remember? And based on the emotions I think of the most logical thing one would think at the moment based on the situation.' I was a bit frightened by this, but Jasper immediately sent waves of calm to me and I loosened up.

'Oh, all right then. Tell me this plan of yours.'

'Well,' he started, 'I thought about going to an amusement park! One thing you may not know about me, I actually _love _roller coasters as much as Alice loves shopping. I mean, I feel all the adrenaline rush that these people have, and it gives me such a kick!' He was bouncing up and down right now, like Alice, and it was a bit strange to see him like this, but not unpleasant.

'_All riiight.._ But I like amusement parks too, although I am not sure if I can survive roller coasters.' He started to look sad, and immediately guilt washed over me, so I quickly continued: 'But we could always try?' Instantaneously he perked up again and he grabbed our coats and dragged me to the door. Damn vampire.

'But first we go to the park!'

**A/N: Well, I don't need to tell you what you have to do, it's pretty obvious. So do it NOW!! thank you:)**


	2. The park

**A/N: Wow. When I uploaded this, I expected, maybe 2 reviews at the most? (Of course of my friends who try and be supportive), but instead I got six and not even from my friends (Wait! Why not...? *looks accusingly at friends) OK no, one is on vacation and the other co-wrote this story, so I should stop whining. _Should_.. OK no, this chapter I wrote together with NeverEverFaceTheDark, I highly recommend her stories; she is SUCH a good writer ( not a good updater though, whatever; go there anyways!) **

**Oh, and if you care about this story, you _might _want to read the Author's Note at the bottom. (in other words: DO!)**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

SCREEEECH!

The car skidded into the parking spot, leaving a long trail of tyre-marks on the road. They sat in silence for a few minutes, both their eyes glazed over due to very different emotions. Finally, Jasper let go of the wheel and turned to face Bella.

"That was fun," he commented. "We should do that again."

Bella however, was still clutching onto the seatbelt as though her life depended on it,

"Doesn't…driving like this destroy the tyres?" _Not to mention the passengers._

Jasper grinned in a not so reassuring way.

"It's Alice's car anyway," he said with a dismissive wave.

Bella stared at him as though he was crazy. "Are you suicidal?" she asked, in such a way that Jasper actually considered answering. He shrugged.

"Whatever. And don't complain about how you're emotionally scarred or anything. You were the one who didn't want any emotional help."

"But that was before I knew you drove worse than Edward!"

"What? Even _worse_? Now you're insulting me Bella!" He said playfully.

"Wait until I tell Edward about this," she threatened.

"Oh, Edward knows already."

Bella was not surprised by this. He'd said he'd follow them after all. She frowned darkly. Though she didn't mind him close to her, (when did she ever?), today, he better stay far away from them the rest of the trip. This was personal, one-on-one, quality time with her brother-to-be Jasper. He wasn't allowed to ruin that with his over-protectiveness.

"In fact, do you see that green car over there?" Jasper motioned towards a rusted green car parked a few metres away.

"Um, yeah, what about it?"

"Well, Edward's watching us from underneath it."

"What?! From _underneath?_" Bella finally released her cramped grip on the seatbelt and shot forward. She swore she saw something white flash in the dark underneath the green car.

"I'm gonna kill him when we get back. This is our time together, without him!"

"Actually, I find it kind of reassuring. You know, in case I slip-"

"Jasper, you can be so thick sometimes! Just trust me when I tell you nothing bad will happen!"

"Well, you know, in the time that we've known you, you have been kidnapped, tortured, almost murdered, and attempted to commit suicide."

"What? That could happen to anyone, and that has nothing to do with me in particular. And for the last time, I did not try to commit suicide! It was just for a kick!" Bella argued.

"All I'm trying to say here Bella," Jasper shushed, "was that when something bad happens, it usually involves you; so why not be prepared? Even if that means we have to be stalked by a 108-year old obsessed maniac hiding underneath rusty cars."

Bella rolled her eyes and sighed. "Let's just get out of this car." She unbuckled her seatbelt and got out, almost immediately tripping over a lost can of soda. The hard, unforgiving ground was closing in, but Jasper caught her just in time, ripping his seatbelt in the progress. He grabbed her firmly by the arm, and was about to ask her whether she was all right, but Bella wildly whipped her head around and shouted: "Edward, you stay where you are!"

A mother with her four-year old son who had just been passing by, stopped to stare before quickly manoeuvring her son to safety, far away from the crazy girl. Jasper smiled reassuringly at the woman, and pulled Bella up and towards the park. Bella was still frantically looking around, searching for Edward who was probably lurking somewhere about in some bush.

"Bella, just ignore him, let's concentrate on our trip, just you and me."

Bella nodded her head mutely and he released her arm. Together they strolled towards the park. "You know, Alice is _really _going to kill you now that you ripped her seatbelt. Why did she even lend it to you? Didn't she see all this coming?" Bella wondered.

Jasper grinned. "It's all about deciding things, remember? When I asked Alice whether I could borrow her car, I had planned to drive safely, so Alice saw nothing bad happen to the car. However, when we got into the car, I suddenly changed my mind and started driving like-"

"A maniac." Bella interjected.

"I was more thinking of a daredevil, or something like that; but maniac works for me." Jasper retorted happily.

"Why did you borrow Alice's car anyways? Don't you have a car of your own?" Bella inquired, still wondering as to why this vampire would risk a very slow and most definitely painful death.

Jasper just shrugged. "I like the colour yellow, and she is the only one in the house to own a yellow car." He replied simply, as if it was completely obvious to endanger your life for the colour yellow.

She was about to ask why he didn't just buy a yellow car for himself, but she was interrupted by Jasper's keen observation.

"Ah, there's an empty spot, quick, before anyone else takes it." Jasper pointed to a large oak tree in the middle of the field, next to the lake. It was a very cloudy day, but yet the park was flooded by people. Probably because of the holidays.

Jasper had talked too loudly though, because a man with his wife and three children also searching for a place to sit had heard him, and quickly whipped their heads around to locate the spot. Everything seemed to go in slow-motion. Jasper and the man looked at one other, and the man started to run for it. Jasper looked questioningly at Bella for a split second, who shouted: "What are you waiting for? Run! Run as fast as you can! Wait! Don't! Argh, you know what I mean." And waved her hands frantically, motioning for Jasper to run.

Jasper turned around, and started to run. The man was almost at the tree, but of course the man was not a supernatural, incredibly fast vampire. Jasper easily passed the now puffing man, but because of the large amount of speed he had acquired in such a short amount of time (almost verging on the super-natural and Bella was sure he had broken the running world record); he knocked the poor man over and watched in surprise as the man splashed into the lake.

"Oops."

He quickly bent over and helped the man out of the water. "Hey, man, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for that to happen, I swear." Jasper held up his hands as if to prove his innocence. The man just laughed. "Hey, no harm's done. The water was actually pretty refreshing." He grinned. Jasper started grinning too and the two men shook hands. Bella and the wife plus kids came running towards them. Bella was relieved that there seemed to be no problems, but the wife thought differently.

"And now who gets the spot, huh?" She asked, obviously annoyed.

"Easy Margaret, even if I had not fallen into the lake this young man would've arrived earlier; it's only fair they get the spot." The man tried to calm her.

"Oh really? And may I then ask where we're supposed to go? We have three children with us, and they," she pointed at Jasper and Bella, "are still young, they can go and stand if necessary."

Bella and Jasper had to muffle a laugh when they heard that. The woman turned her head sharply and asked: "Do you think this is funny?" The man looked apologetic, but Jasper turned serious and said: "Of course not ma'am. Now, if we all relax, I'm sure we can work this out." Bella knew what was coming. Suddenly the woman became a lot friendlier and said, "You're right. You were there earlier. I'm sure we can find another spot. I apologise for being so rude; there was no need for that." Jasper smiled and responded: "Oh, no problem at all. Do enjoy your day."

The man seemed puzzled by this sudden change of attitude, but just shook his head as if dismissing it as another strange and mysterious aspect of a woman's nature that he would never come to understand. He waved goodbye to Jasper and Bella, and the family took off.

When they were out of sight, Jasper sighed: "Wow, women sure are territorial", earning a smack from Bella. He just grinned and they sat down on the grass, Bella leaning against the tree.

They looked at the lake and watched three swans swimming around in the blue-green water. "You know," Bella started. "People always think that swans are my favourite animals, with my surname and all. But to be honest, I just find them creepy."

This caused Jasper to raise his eyebrow and asked: "Swans? Creepy? "

"Well, when I was younger, I once sat on a bench next to this canal with a friend of mine, and these swans were swimming around in the water. At first we tried to lure them to us, but then they started to come closer, and closer and closer in a really creepy way. As though they were advancing in battle formation or something and so we left, but the swans started stalking us via the canal! It was _so _creepy!"

Jasper nodded along, but he wasn't really listening. He was too distracted by Bella's animated gesturing and flailing as she told him her adventurous story with the stalking swans. It looked hilarious, but because Bella obviously took this childhood trauma very seriously, he had the courtesy not to laugh. However, when Bella spread her arms and started flapping them to portray how threatening the swans had been according to her, he could not contain it any longer and burst out laughing.

"What?" Bella asked insulted. "They were really scary!"

However, Jasper could not stop laughing, and soon Bella felt the contagious emotion invade her mind as she too, started to laugh uncontrollably. She was literally choking on her laughter and tears started rolling down on her face. "Jasper, I'm suffocating here" she squeaked. But because she was laughing, Jasper could not stop laughing, and because he was laughing, neither could she. They had somehow ended up in a vicious circle. He had to think of something depressing, quick. He sought for something terrible in his mind, and soon found something utterly demoralising. The moment he would have to face Alice and she would ask about her car. Immediately Jasper stopped laughing and started to frown. Bella hiccupped and coughed a few more times and stopped laughing too.

"How were you able to stop?" She asked while wiping away the tears.

"I thought of something awful." He replied worriedly.

"What?"

"Alice discovering the state of her car. No, not that. She probably already knows about that. The moment I see Alice again." Jasper said seriously.

Bella patted him on the back. "Hey, Alice loves you. She will most likely not kill you. At least she won't if you buy her a new car, apologise about a million times _and _promise to go shopping with her."

He sighed. "Yeah, I know. But whatever; let's talk. We still have about thirty minutes until the amusement park opens. I hear so much about you from Edward, but I've never really had the chance to go and talk to you myself. Like, what is your favourite animal?"

Bella grinned, "actually, it's ( insert animal here –I have no inspiration whatsoever today-)

Their talk was easy and skipped between topics randomly, and they realized, however cliché that may sound, that they had more in common than they thought.

"Jasper, not in a million years would I have guessed you enjoy listening to _Adele_! I mean, I like her too, but it's really just not the first thing that comes to mind when I think of you." Bella exclaimed. "I must say, my view of you is changing drastically with the second." she admitted.

Jasper chuckled. "Yeah." he sighed. "At first I was apprehensive to get to know you, fearing I might lose control and all." he paused for a while, thinking about what to say next. "But then I had a reckless hunch and I started to act a bit less _hostile_, and I felt that it was easier to be around you. It was a little change, really minimal, but it was there. And that gave me hope. Then I had this idea: What if we would hang out for a day or so? I could see whether you'd still be alive at the end of the day."

He immediately regretted what he had said and mumbled: "Sorry, that may have come across a little heartless."

Bella didn't seem to mind though, and just shrugged. "I know you didn't mean it that way. But please continue." she ushered.

Jasper smiled. He really started understand why Edward was so fond of Bella.

"Well, immediately after that idea crossed my mind, Edward came bursting through my door. He really needs to loosen up. No one likes an uptight stalker- no offence."

"None taken."

"He asked me not to go through with this plan, for your safety. Of course I understood, and I agreed. However, I could not help but keep thinking of it and after shielding my mind from Edward's, I developed a plan: to let _you_ want it. I knew that he can't refuse anything your heart desires. Sorry that I used you by the way." he apologised again.

"Is okay. I also wanted to get to know you better, you just amplified my feelings." Bella assured him.

"Despite the fact Edward knew it was really me who felt those things, he could simply not refuse. You're very unique, you know? No one can get something as easily from Edward as you." Bella blushed. "Maybe, Alice is pretty good at it too, though." she added.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Jasper agreed, grinning. "Anyways, until now this day has been terrific- the more I get to know you, the more I am distracted from your blood. Isn't it strange though? Constantly being around people who can kill you?"

"Anyone can kill me. Let's face it: I'm not the most difficult target." Bella said. "I believe in you. In all of you. I know you won't kill me-."

Jasper tried to interrupt, but Bella motioned for him to stay silent.

"I knowthat with you guys there is a much bigger risk. But I _trust _you. And is trust not the most important thing in a relationship?" she asked.

Jasper smiled sincerely. "Thank you Bella, for trusting us. Yes, I believe myself that trust is the key to a good relationship."

They sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, when Jasper felt curiosity rise in Bella.

"Yes, Bella, what is it?"

Bella blushed again. "I was just wondering, you're an empath right?"

"That's correct. Why?"

"I was just wondering. How does your ability work? Do you feel emotions from everyone _all the time_?"

"Yes and no. It is similar to Edward's mind reading abilities. He hears everyone's thoughts, but is able to block, just as I am. Whenever we're in school, I block the emotions. I mean, it is a bit annoying feeling all those teenage-angst and hormones swarming around.

Bella's mouth formed an 'o'.

"Another question. Sometimes when you use your power, you seem…tired or something, whereas Edward never gets exhausted by his."

Jasper's lips curled into a small smile. "You are very perceptive you know that?"

Bella smiled shyly and blushed again.

"Well, you know Edward continuously hears thoughts right? Just as I continuously feel emotions. We call that a passive power, since it comes without any effort done by him or me. However, I also posses the ability to influence the emotions of those around me, and that is an active power. It drains energy, and if I do it too much, I enter a state which is closest to sleeping. I have to hunt after that again, otherwise I'm unable to manipulate emotions around me.

"That…is actually really logical" Bella said. "That I had not thought of that!"

Jasper laughed. "Really Bella, you manage to surprise me every time. No one cared for this, except for Carlisle. They just went along with it, but you really need to know everything don't you?"

"Well, yeah. I like to know trivial and non-trivial stuff. I like to know stuff." Bella said defensively while crossing her arms.

"Did I say it was bad? I actually enjoy it, your 'craving' for knowledge. But I feel there is more you want to ask."

"Um, yeah," Bella started a bit apprehensive. "Are you guys sure you want me as a part of your family? Or did you just say it so that Edward would be happy?"

Jasper's laugh faded and quickly turned into a serious frown. "Bella, you are already a member of this family. You need to remember that. It doesn't matter if you're a vampire or not, and nothing will change when you turn. You are, and will always be part of our family. We want you in our family, no matter what."

Bella inhaled sharply. "Even…even Rosalie?"

"Even Rosalie." Jasper said, and then he did something he had never done before: he hugged a human. Holding his breath, he leaned forward and took the plunge before he could hesitate, pulling Bella into his arms. Although the hug was short and slightly awkward due to Jasper's strained control, they both felt each other's love pressed into it.

When they let go, Bella said in a bit of a thick voice, "Thank you."

"No problem." Jasper smiled, trying to discreetly hide his immense relief as he subtly shifted to the side a little to create some space between them. "Now that we went through the cheesy stage of our relationship, let's go to the more exciting part: let's see whether our relationship survives the rollercoasters."

"Um, Jasper, I have never heard of a relationship that stranded because of a _rollercoaster_." Bella said dryly.

"Well, you have never ridden a rollercoaster vampire-style before, have you?"

"Dear lord."

"Aw come on Bella!" Jasper pouted and Bella sighed before growling, "All right then."

Jasper smiled radiantly and dragged Bella from their somewhat peaceful spot under the tree, over the grass and to the car excitedly. His human act slipping a bit in his enthusiasm as he pulled her to the car at a little too supernaturally-fast a pace. His grip was always gentle though.

"But first we go to the cotton candy stand!"

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Important A/N: Hi! OK, so I decided to make this at least a three-shot, and maybe a four-shot of Edward experiencing the entire scene, but that just depends on whether people like this idea or not.. Anyhoo, 2 announcements:  
****uno: My birthday is within less than 8 days! (OK I know you don't care)  
duo: Coming Wednesday I will leave for vacation, so the next chapter will not come for at least three weeks. (All: ahhhhhhh)  
**

******OK, I really hope you liked it! Please R&R, tell me what you thought about it? And don't forget to check out NeverEverFaceTheDark ok? Thanks:D  
**


	3. The theme park

**A/N: Hi everyone! First of all, thank you SO much for sticking with me and alerting this story, I'm sorry I didn't update as fast as I wanted to *bowes her head in shame..* also I would like to thank all the people who congratulated me on my birthday (heehee, I just like that, I'm sorry!), and especially those whom I didn't, or couldn't thank. Oh, this chapter contains randomness by Pixiefanpire, so lots of hugs and love to you! OK, done with the rambling, just one more thing to do: *disclaims* Enjoy!**

The "Myth and Legend" theme park was 1 hour driving from the park. On request of Bella- more like a threat involving both Edward _and _the Volturi-, Jasper drove a bit slower and more careful and as a result, was whining the entire way there.

"If I was allowed to drive like a _normal vampire_, we would've been there in 10 minutes." Jasper complained.

"There is no such thing as a normal vampire Jasper." Bella said impatiently, for he had made this statement many times before.

"Yes there is!"

"No there isn't. Vampires aren't normal, therefore, there are no normal vampires. And even if vampires were _normal_, there would be no such thing as a normal vampire. For everyone is different." Bella explained as if she were talking to a five-year old.

"Is!"

"Isn't"

"Is!"

"ISN'T! And even if there were, and you were able to drive like one although there are none; I would've either fainted or died; and we don't want that, now _do we_?" She finished coldly. Jasper grumbled something inaudible and kept his gaze fixed on the road. His plan was to stay angry the entire journey, but as they got nearer, excitement overwhelmed him.

"So, where do you want to go first? The Wolf Cry? The Victorian Tragedy? I heard that one has like ten loopings!" Jasper bounced in his seat, eagerness rolling off him.

"Well, I'm hungry, so I was thinking about-"

"What?! You want to eat _before _you go into a rollercoaster? You're even more crazy than I had anticipated!" Jasper said disbelieving.

"Thank you." Bella said sarcastically. "And I already said before. there is no way I'm going in a rollercoaster consciously."

Jasper's eyes lit up.

"And no," Bella continued, "knocking me unconscious with your ability or any other tool and _then _putting me in a rollercoaster is not, I repeat _not _a good idea."

Immediately Jasper's face fell and pouted. Bella saw him thinking intensively of other, probably cruel, plans of getting her in a rollercoaster without risking getting slaughtered by Edward. When he could not think of anything that would actually work, he grumbled something inaudible and asked: "Why do you even want to go to an amusement park if you don't even like roller coasters? What's the worst that could happen?"

"First of all, it was not my idea to go here, that was yours. Second, do you _really _want me to lay out all the possibilities of what might happen when I enter such a thing?" Bella asked Jasper, already knowing the answer to that question. Like she had expected, he shook his head.

"But you did say you were going to try! I heard it, and about everyone in the house heard it!"

"You had me influenced at that point!"

"So? You still said it!"

"You know, I had expected you to be more mature, what after your past and the fact that you're well…a vampire." Bella said both a bit surprised and disappointed.

"Me being serious because I'm a vampire is honestly a _dumb_ statement." Bella was already opening her mouth, but Jasper shushed her. "Emmett." was all he said. "Crap" Bella muttered under her breath.

"And me being serious because of my past may be true, and I admit that if I were serious it was because of that, but being serious is not my nature. That was forced upon me. I can be serious if you want, but I assure you, I am not very pleasant when I am serious." Jasper uttered. Bella was a bit frightened by this Jasper. He acted cool, and she felt like he threatened her in a way.

"No, um, just, I'm sorry. I'm sorry." She mumbled not sure whether for his past or for her statement; filling an awkward gap in the air.

He turned his head away from the road to face her, which she really did not like, but was afraid to tell him at this point. "Don't be." was all he said.

There were a few moments of silence between them, but the awkwardness was gone, and was now replaced with calm.

"You know, when I'm around you, I tend to stay silent, so I may come across as being stiff and such. But when I'm just goofing around with Emmett, or anyone else for that matter, it takes my mind off of matters. I can be a lot of fun! In fact," he added mischievously, "I'll show you in a minute."

The only thing that was missing now, was the evil cackle at the end. Bella could only imagine the horrors Jasper had planned for her; but it was too late to turn around now, so she quickly changed the subject.

"Soooo, are you sure you want to go to the theme park? I mean, a lot of accidents can happen there, so isn't there a higher risk or anything?" she still tried to change his mind, to go somewhere else, but he merely laughed at her weak attempt.

"Dear Bella, it doesn't matter where I go, you're still the most accident-prone, and as long as I have you beside me, anywhere is dangerous. And besides, I face high school everyday! There are many more perils at high school than at an amusement park, believe me."

Bella sighed heavily, and leaned back into her chair. "There really is no way out of this, is there?"

"Nope!" Jasper agreed happily, as he parked the car near the entrance.

"Well, I don't have money with me, I, um, forgot." Bella tried one last time, but Jasper just sighed and said: "Bella, that, is the worst attempt ever." He paid for both of them, and dragged her inside. He located the nearest market that sold cotton-candy, and bought her the biggest one they had.

"Here. Quick, eat it! Quick!"

He shoved the food in her hand and ordered her to eat. Bella just looked at him quizzically and slowly took a bite, taunting him.

Suddenly, Jasper got an idea. He would just have to make her hungry! Why hadn't he thought of that? Quickly, he began to send his hunger to Bella, who was completely oblivious. She just continued eating, and in no less than 2 minutes, her cotton candy was finished.

She was surprised for a minute, but then continued to glare at Jasper. "You influenced me, didn't you?" She asked grumpily.

"What? Me? Why in the world would I do that?" Jasper asked innocently. "But as you're finished anyway, let's continue walking!"

Bella grumbled, but said nothing and followed Jasper, still wondering how she could be so stupid to be tricked like that.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ooh! A purple-elephant plushie! Can we go there? Pleease?"

Bella and Jasper had just returned from the cotton-candy stand and soon Bella had seen an arcade at which you could win stuff. She happily trotted over there but her heart sank in her shoes when she saw what you had to do. It was fairly simply, really. All you had to do was throw a pile of cans over with a ball, but Bella remained Bella. She nervously picked up a ball and looked at the tower of cans. She took a deep breath, and suddenly a new-found confidence arose. She smiled at Jasper, who smiled back; albeit Jasper smiled for a complete different reason. Still, Bella did not pick up this evil vibe Jasper was giving off, and turned back to the cans.

Bella raised her arm, aimed at the cans, threw, and the owner in the eye who was standing 5 metres to the left of the cans.

"Oh shit! I'm so sorry! I can be so clumsy sometimes! Well, actually, I'm clumsy all the time. Do you know, one time I just tripped over a chair! And also-" Bella prattled on, but Jasper cut her off and smiled tentatively, easing the emotions that were running high.

"Oh I bet it's not a problem, is it sir?" Jasper asked innocently, the owner nodding in response.

Bella smiled nervously and was already turning around to walk away, but Jasper grabbed her wrist and said:

"Wait Bella, you still have two tries left."

"What? You expect me to throw another two balls? I'll kill him!"

"Hush Bella, I have an offer you cannot refuse." Jasper said, while twirling an imaginary moustache. Bella raised an eyebrow, but Jasper just shrugged and continued.

"_I'll_ throw for you, on two conditions."

"Two? Are you kidding me?"

"No."

"Fine. Tell me."

"The first one is: You agree on the second one without knowing what it is. But trust me, it'll be fun!" he said, sadistically cheerful.

"Nu-uh. No way. I do. Not. Trust you." Bella said.

Jasper shrugged. "All right. Have it your way. Who cares about such a stupid plushie anyways?" he started to walk away.

"No, wait!" Bella yelled and pulled on his sleeve. He didn't even feel the force she was putting behind it, but he turned anyway.

"What is it?" he asked sweetly.

"Is it something that will make Edward jump out of that cotton-candy-making-turning-thing?"

"You caught that huh?"

"Dûh."

"Well, no." He lied smoothly.

"All…All right then. I agree to you first condition and therefore.."

"Yeah?"

"And therefore also to your second."

"Yes!" Jasper screamed. Bella cringed. "Okay…" Jasper threw the two balls within seconds, stunning the –now blind- guy, and he grabbed the biggest purple elephant he could find. "Bye!" he screamed, and threw some money on the counter and ran off, Bella dragging along. The can-guy looked pretty incredulous.

Jasper took Bella's hand. "Let's go to the second condition." he muttered, an impish grin on his face. "Not good." Bella mumbled to herself.

Bella wondered to herself what Jasper could possibly want from her but as they continued walking, realization dawned upon her.

"Crap. Jasper, I'm not getting in there. No. Way. Give that plushie back to the man, I don't need it."

"Um…nope. You're going in there. With or without plushie. You promised."

'The Cliffdiver' was towering over them, displaying horrific loops and corkscrews.

"I'm dead. I'm dead. If I'm dead, you're dead too. Do you even realize that?!"

"Hmm…not really. I mean, no offense or anything, but I can kick Edward's ass in less than 4.2 minutes."

Upon Bella puzzled expression he explained:

"I timed."

Bella nodded in understanding, but her heart was still frightened for the rollercoaster, but although she hated him at this point, she was still immensely worried about Jasper's fate, should she not survive this.

"Hey," he squeezed her hand. "I'm here. I'll help you to relax."

His word's were hopeful, but Bella was still on the edge of hyperventilation.

Every once in a while Bella shot a glance in the direction of the food stand, where Edward supposedly was hiding. However, no matter how hard she squinted her eyes and focussed, Edward was nowhere to be found. Where was he?

"You looking for Edward?" Jasper asked casually.

"Yeah. Where is he? He's not there anymore."

"That's right, he's right there." Jasper pointed at the whirligig, right next to the roller coaster. Bella looked more closely and gasped. There, between all the five and six-year olds, was Edward.

He tried to hide his face, but Bella had already seen him. "He's insane."

"Trust me on this one, I know." Jasper agreed.

"So what about the 'Cliff Diver?' " Bella swallowed audibly. "I promised, didn't I?"

"You most definitely did." he said, calm. "Let's go."

As soon as Bella stepped into the queue of the rollercoaster, Edward's eyes bulged. Jasper smirked. "Luckily he's not able to jump out of that thing right now because of the humans. He would have _tried _to kill me about…" Jasper pretended to think though obviously he already knew. "30 seconds ago."

They were almost at the carts, and for a minute Bella felt like fainting, so she clutched onto Jasper and reminded herself to breathe. Meanwhile, Edward was now out of the whirligig and was running towards Jasper and Bella. Quickly Jasper sent out waves of confusion towards the people in front of them and he and Bella quickly took their spots in the cart. Before Edward could reach them, the cart had already taken off and when he arrived, Jasper and Bella were already making turns and Edward could very clearly hear the panicked screams of Bella and he himself was at the point of shrieking, had he been human. Instead, he waited at the exit, growling at whoever stared at him.

Meanwhile, Jasper was having the time of his life. Bella wasn't. Jasper was screaming of excitement. Bella of fear. Jasper held his hands in the air. Bella clutched onto the protection-bar. However, Jasper was no longer able to contain his excitement and everyone in a kilometre radius felt it, including Bella and Edward. Suddenly Bella was too waving her arms in the air, laughing like a maniac. Below them, Edward was excitedly waiting in line for the roller coaster, along with all the other people affected. The ride lasted for approximately 90 seconds, along with the excitement. As soon as Jasper and Bella were out of the carts, Bella's fear returned, Edward's hyper-ness was replaced with anger, and the line full of evoked people scattered, leaving everybody dazed. Jasper was just grinning like an idiot.

"Jasper. You're a dead man."

"Dûh. Very sharply observed dear brother of mine. Dead and walking this very earth ever since 1863, if you're willing to know." Jasper bowed his head and looked at Edward with a challenging smile.

"You're dead. And nuts. You'd better leave before I-"

"Edward! Shut up." Bella silenced him, before either Jasper or Edward killed each other.

"Yes, Edward, do shut up."

Edward looked murderous at Jasper, then returned his gaze towards Bella.

"I'm still alive aren't I?"

"Yes, but-"

"_And_ he won a purple elephant for me. What more could I want? Now please leave us alone, our day is not over yet. We still have about…how long do we still have?"

"2,5 hours before you have to be back at Charlie's. So Edward, go and scare some kid, Bella will survive this. Jeez, you need to be a bit more relaxed!"

"Actually, Alice just called. It's about to rain. Just thought you'd wanted to know. And Jasper, you're high or something. Go and…and do something inappropriate!"

"Ooh, very harsh indeed."

"Bite me!"

"I think I'll leave you to the biting brother, I'm sure Bella is waiting anxiously!"

Another growl erupted from Edward, and before anything terrible could happen, Bella ran off.

"Wha-What? Bella, where in the world are you going?"

"Leaving," she shouted back. "Go and catch me if you can!" and she disappeared into the big crowd.

"I'm sorry, but your fiancée can be so stupid sometimes. Does she honestly think that we have to actually go and search her? We'll find her in no time!"

"Um, Jasper, I don't think that's the point."

"Well, what is then?"

"The fact that Bella is now somewhere in the park, alone, with millions of clumsy opportunities. I'm not saying she cannot survive or something, but how many times has Bella almost tripped today?"

Jasper counted. "23 times. No kidding."

"And what happens if a human falls on concrete?"

"You…bleed!"

"BELLA!" They shouted in unison. The two men quickly stormed right after her in the crowd, hoping to find her before any bad luck had fallen upon her. Of course, talking about the fact that this _is _the same girl as the one who fell unconscious, knocked her head against a mirror, fell over her own shoes, _and _almost choked in her food, all in the same hour.

"Bella! Bella! Where are you?" Edward sniffed the air. Faintly he could make out her distinguishable odour, but with all the other thousands of people around him, taking up all those different aroma's of delicious blood was not, or actually was, very tempting.

Jasper would not even _try _sniffing Bella. He'd attack the most nearby human. Instead, he tried and search her by her emotions. However, there were _so _many emotions swirling about, he became nauseous of all those feelings and had to sit down for a moment.

"What now Edward? We cannot possibly wait until she falls and bleeds, it'll be too late by then! I'm unable to pick up her emotions here, there are just too many!"

"I think…I think we should split up and search the park completely, search every attraction, every food-market, everything!"

But before Jasper could agree, two men from the first aid came running by, and Edward quickly stopped them.

"What happened?" he asked nervous, having already read their thoughts.

"Ah, something happened to some girl, we don't really know the details. But kid, let me through, maybe it's somethin' more serious and then we need to be there asap."

The man shoved Edward aside with a lot of effort, and they moved along. Quickly Edward motioned for Jasper to follow him, and together they followed the two men leading to the girl.

"What?" Jasper asked in an inaudible voice. "Is it Bella? You sure?"

Edward shook his head. "Almost sure. From what I've seen from their thoughts, a girl from about 18 with brown hair was unconscious and there was something else, but I'm not sure what. How many girls from about 18 with brown hair go and fall unconscious?"

"Bella" breathed Jasper.

**A/N: Ooh, cliffhanger-ish. Anyways, personally I did not really like this chapter, but please let me hear your thoughts. Oh! And a big cookie to whoever can find a synonym of whirligig (and no giant stride or something) I'm Dutch, so I just searched it in a dictionary, but it's such an odd word! Thanks ahea ;) Oh and please review if you can, you guys rock my home-work and boys-ruled universe! Oh! One thing I forgot and later edited in: What do you guys want to happen next? I mean, I have this idea, but I'm not sure about it, so if any of you guys have an idea, please post it in the review or pm me, because I'm not ready to leave this story just yet;)**

**X Ramaya**


	4. What is a Susan?

**A/N: I suck. Y'all can tell me. I SUCK. I'm SO SORRY guys, it's just, I had problems with guys (think: getting refused by a guy I fancy for over 3 years, liking a different guy who first liked me but now has a girlfriend, etc.) and school and all that..stuff. But now itt's christmas and I have inspiration again! I actually now know what's going to happen, so I solemnly swear that there WILL be another post this vacation. Once again thanks to all the guys who were smart enough to alert, and thanks to everyone who favourited whom I did not thank personally-sorry once again!**

* * *

They anxiously followed the two bulky men.

"Yes, let Jasper and Bella go do things along, what's the worst that could happen?" Edward berated himself.

"Edward, you don't even know what happened, you don't even know whether it's her" Jasper said, trying to sound comforting. "And by the way, it could've happened anywhere and with anyone, so don't go blaming me or yourself!"

"You're…right." Edward said, though his emotions gave him away. "Let's just go and…check the damage."

Jasper nodded and quietly followed the First-Aid guys.

"People! People! Move out of our way; we're professionals." one man said, as they reached the crowd surrounding the girl in question. Suddenly Edward froze on the spot. Jasper tried to check what was going on, but Edward's emotions were primarily concern, anger, and…relief?

"Um, Edward?" Jasper nudged his brother, waiting for some kind of response. However, the response that he got was, frightening, to say the least. As soon as Jasper even touched Edward, he broke out of his trance and suddenly broke into a wide smile.

"Er, Edward? Edward?" Edward just kept on smiling. "Dear God, he has actually lost it." Jasper muttered.

After what seemed like ages, but was actually 0.6 seconds, Edward turned to Jasper.

"It's a Susan!" He proclaimed happily.

"…Susan? It's a…Susan? What?!" Jasper was utterly confused by his brother's behaviour. "What's a Susan?" He carefully sent calm waves, but Edward shook his head and explained: "The girl! It's not Bella! Her name is Susan!"

"What?" Jasper quickly turned around and looked at the girl. There, sprawled on the floor, was a girl from about 16, with long brown hair and braces, clutching onto the bench with a large gash in her forehead. He gulped and turned back to Edward. "Let's go."

They searched the entire park, checking every square metre; Edward was getting frantic now and poor Jasper felt every ounce of it.

"What do we do now?! Where could Bella be?!" Edward was practically hyperventilating, and fell down on a bench. Suddenly Jasper had a genius idea. Edward, reading Jasper's mind, simply shook his head and said: "She fell last week and crushed her mobile phone in the process. She won't be getting one until next Wednesday."

"Great." Jasper muttered. Then, suddenly, he had another great idea. They sure were coming this day. Edward's face contorted into one of disgust.

"What?" Jasper asked. "She _could _be there."

"Only one way to find out" Edward said. "Go on then."

"What?! No way! It's your fiancée! _You _go!"

"You promised to take care of her, didn't you?"

"Yes, but you had this urge to go and actually _stalk _us! So you go then if you want to be the hero so much!"

"Stone paper scissors." Edward proposed.

"You're a freaking mind reader!"

"Well, either that, or you just go! Either way, I'm not going in there."

Suddenly Jasper had an idea. "Hey Edward, I really admire your bravery. I bet that if we were in Harry Potter's world, you'd be in Gryffindor. All the things you'd do to keep Bella safe. Wow. It's just…amazing."

Edward eyed Jasper suspiciously, for something evil had to be coming for Jasper to mention Harry Potter. "What are you planning?" He asked accusingly. But it did not matter, for he was already lost. Jasper had found the tiniest bit of bravery surface in Edward, and quickly amplified it.

"Oh, nothing. Now, _I'll _just go into the bathroom, since you're too much of a chicken to do it!" and he marched towards the ladies' room.

"What?!" Edward spluttered. "Me? A chicken? NEVER!" and he strode off cockily into the bathroom, shoving a smug Jasper aside.

Jasper waited on the bench. It sure was taking long to check whether Bella was there. Maybe she wasn't there, and he decided to drown himself in a toilet. Suddenly, an emotion hit him. Was it…lust? Jasper was utterly confused by this, and decided to go and peek inside, when suddenly his phone began to buzz. A text from Alice!

_Hey sweetie, don't go in there. Edward will kill you. Although he probably will anyways. And if he doesn't, I will. I know what you did to my car._

_Love you!_

_xx_

Jasper shuddered and put his phone away, and sat back down on the bench again. After ten minutes, Edward re-appeared, horror written all over his face and completely covered in lipstick.

"Hey Edward, found Bella?" Jasper said, biting on his lip to keep himself from laughing.

"I. Will. Kill. You." Edward said shaking with anger. Jasper couldn't hold it any longer and burst into laughing. Edward looked _ridiculous_. Edward lunged for Jasper's throat and they fell onto the ground, rolling around each other, yelling and kicking all the way.

"Hey! Hey! Stop that!" several people stood around them, including some girls who were giggling and blushing furiously, whilst watching two men roll around on the floor. Security guys came and pulled them apart-well, they actually quit fighting, because in no way the men could've stopped that fight.

"_What _do you think you were doing?" they demanded.

Jasper contemplated. Finally his answer was: "fighting." Seems like the genius ideas have gone away. Before they even registered it, they were thrown out of the park.

"Oh, great. Just GREAT!" Edward hissed. "Now how are we going to find Bella?"

"Shut up _Eddykins_, and let me think!" Jasper rubbed at his temples and thought deeply. "First, we need to find her."

"Oh, thanks captain obvious! Never thought of that!" Edward yelled. Jasper had enough of it and sent calming waves, almost knocking Edward over, but keeping him silent. He was considering keeping Edward like this forever and living in peace, but quickly realised that someday he would have to release Edward and probably get killed. No, not a good idea. Still, for now, it was ideal, so he kept Edward under his control, albeit with difficulty, and said:

"Alright, Bella is not stupid. She knows she has not got the most advanced hand-eye coordination, so do you know any attraction? We've been to every single one, well, except for the carroussel and the big wheel but who-"

Jasper froze in his tracks. Of course. It's the only thing that doesn't go fast, which takes very long, and of which she knew they weren't going to check because of their lack of patience!

"The Ferris wheel!"

Edward was released from Jasper's power and quickly jumped up. "Let's go!"

Bella was sitting bored in the Ferris wheel, looking at all the people beneath her. She sighed and turned around, only to find Jasper and Edward sitting there, looking rather pissed off. She screamed and jumped up, almost causing her to fall out of the cart. Edward immediately caught her and put her back on the bench.

"Honestly Bella, you're the only person I know who's able to make the Ferris Wheel a dangerous attraction." Jasper grinned. Bella fumbled with her shirt. Casually trying to steer the conversation away from her clumsiness, she asked: "So what took you guys so long to go and find me? I've been here for _an hour _waiting until you guys would show up and laugh at how predictable I was!"

Jasper and Edward's faces frowned before looking at each other.

"We uh, had some _difficulties_. "

Bella eyed them suspiciously before asking: "What difficulties?"

Jasper cleared his throat before answering. "Let's just keep it at Eddykins discovering the ladies' toilet, us fighting, and being thrown out of this park."

"You…you what?! Edward, what the hell were you doing in the ladies' room?" Bella asked frantically, completely ignoring their fight and being thrown out of the park.

"Searching for you." he replied curtly.

"Oh. Um, well, you found me, so let's go." The cart was back to the ground and they stepped out. They started walking towards the exit, when suddenly the same guys from security appeared.

"Huh? Didn't we just throw you out?"

Jasper had to fight the immense urge to roll his eyes and just said: "We forgot our friend", gesturing to Bella, who just smiled nervously.

"You guys broke the law, so I'm sorry, but you have to come along to the police department." The man said not so remorseful. Jasper looked annoyed, Edward looked annoyed, and Bella was hyperventilating.

"_WHAT?! _No sir, please, can't we just leave in peace? My dad will freak when he hears about this!" Bella was on the verge of tears, and clutched Edward's shirt.

"Sorry, but those are the rules. You shouldn't hang out with these guys; they are no good for you."

"I think she knows perfectly who she will hang out with and not, thank you" Edward replied icily.

The man turned around to call the police, muttering: "That girl has issues with that guy, maybe I should tell the police something about it…"

Edward and Jasper turned to Bella who, if possibly, was paler than them. "Hey Bella, everything's gonna be fine, trust me." Jasper said soothingly. "Nothing bad is going to happen"

_Nothing bad is going to happen. Nothing bad is going to happen. Nothing bad is going to happen. _

This is what Bella kept telling herself as the three of them sat in the backseat of the cruiser, heading towards the police office.

**A/N: Haven't really got something to say except: Please do review and a fantastic Christmas and happy new Year! Xx**


End file.
